FIG. 6 is a block diagram showing an example of a conventional liquid crystal driving apparatus.
Conventionally, a liquid crystal driving apparatus that switches, every frame period, the polarity of the common voltage fed to a liquid crystal panel (a so-called “common AC driving” type liquid crystal driving apparatus) is, as shown in FIG. 6, so configured as to generate a positive-negative bipolar pulse voltage Vout by use of a positive supply voltage Vp and a negative supply voltage Vm and feeds the generated voltage to a common electrode of a liquid crystal panel as a common voltage.
As another example of conventional liquid crystal driving apparatuses, Patent Document 1 discloses and suggests a liquid crystal apparatus driver circuit including: first to Nth input pads for receiving first to Nth voltages having different voltage levels from outside (where N represents an integer greater than 1); first to Nth electrostatic discharge protective parts connected to the first to Nth input pads to form discharge paths when electrostatic pulses are applied via the input pads; and an output driver having first to Nth resistors for receiving the first to Nth voltages applied via the first to Nth input pads, respectively, the output driver generating a driving voltage for driving a liquid crystal display apparatus from the first to Nth voltages applied via the first to Nth resistors, respectively, wherein the first to Nth resistors are provided for reducing the current flowing through the output driver when the electrostatic pulses are applied.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2002-268614